Tmein's Inception Dream
Tmein's Inception Dream was a multi level dream Tmein had in episode 1 of Towermein. She was the centre of the dream, but Tori shared it because of their psychopathic abilities. Level 1 The first part of the dream started off with everyone fast asleep in their houses. Tmein had fallen asleep on one of the seats in her spy room, Tori was sleeping in her ridiculously comfortable Irish sofa bed and John was passed out on a desk in his tower. Suddenly the sound of gunshots and cracking glass pierced the silence of the night. Tori and John rushed into Tmein Towers to find glass shattered in the spy room and Tmein lying dead on the ground. As they whirled around they saw Killjoy disappearing into the night. Level 2 Tmein awoke on the floor of the spy room to see Tori stealing her breakfast. She was a little disoriented but soon realised that it was a dream and that everything was ok. But it wasn't ok. In the middle of eating breakfast John's Apothian computers picked up an unidentified aircraft heading towards Tmein Towers. After it didnt slow down John activated the defences and shot it down. Surprised by the explosion Tori and Tmein soon discovered from John that the dream was not over and someone was stil trying to kill Tmein. Tori quickly realised Killjoy was only after Tmein and tried to protect her by encasing her in unbreaking ice. However, before a new aircraft made it to Tmein Towers the ice melted leaving Tmein scared and confused.With her new found knowledge that Killjoy was only going to harm Tmein, Tori went creepy and admired Killjoy in the sky. Tmein: () Looks around wildly Tmein: <> But I woke up, I'm ok now, I died in a dream... Tmein panicked and fled Tmein Towers just as the building blew up, leaving Tori encased in ice. Once outside Tmein stumbled into John who had found a machine gun under one of the desks in his office. Tmein: () Shouting Tmein: <> What's going on! Why do you have a gun! John: <> Just follow me if you wan't to live Tmein: <> What about Tori John: <> He is only after you Tmein: () Looks back for a second then runs Tmein and John made it to the edge of Eridanus before they were surrounded by death bots. John tried to fight them off but there were too many. In the end he yelled for Tmein to run. After a moments hesitation she did as he said, knowing full well the fate that awaited him for saving her. He died a heroic death fighting the death bots and suceeded in keeping Tmein alive. Reality Tmein awoke again on the floor of her spy room to the sounds of Tori stealing her breakfast. This time however, she did not calm down straight away, taking serveral minutes to accept the fact that this was real and bullets were not about to come through her window again. Tmein tested whether it was a dream or not by asking Tori a question that only she would know: Tmein: <> This isn't a dream! You're trying to kill me! Tori: <> Don't you recognize me? This is all real Tmein, but no one is going to kill you Tmein: () Runs away Tori: () Shouts after Tmein Tori: <> Wait! Give me a question. People in dreams don't know the answers to some questions Tmein: <> Alright, what was the toilet we ordered? Tori: <> An Irish toilet. Black design, seven teal spokes with a disconnected spoke After Tori said this, the reality was confirmed.